


Kinktober 2019

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Sex, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Kinktober 2019 with multiple DBH ships.





	1. Hankvin: Hate/Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i'm doing kinktober, hooray.
> 
> I'm doing this [list](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1179252192525586432) which is different than a couple other lists I've seen. I will also be combining some days prompts so yeah. Ships and kinks will be stated in chapter titles.
> 
> I hate this first one just cause I didn't know how to work with the prompts and whatnot, I really just sloughed through this one so it's not my best work so take the flaming garbage.

Gavin hated this.

Stuck working with Hank on this case, he was handling it fine until Fowler told him that after his last interrogation where he slammed the suspects face into the table for him to talk Gavin needed someone watching him. Gavin fought and yelled for a long time in Fowler’s office at how unfair this was and that he didn’t need a babysitter. Fowler shut him up quick with taking him fully off the case.

So that’s how Gavin found himself late in the night in the evidence locker with Hank Anderson.

They were going over evidence, Gavin was snappy the whole time which was wearing Hank’s patience thin.

Good.

One more backhanded comment from Gavin and Hank turned to face the shorter man.

“What the hell is your problem Reed?” Hank shouted at him.

“My problem is you old man, I don’t need you working this case with me!” Gavin snapped back at Hank.

“Well like it or not Fowler gave his orders so we’re working together, no matter how much we hate one another.” Hank practically growled as he went back to looking at the center console with files from the case. Gavin met him with a growl as well. This went on and on, more snappy comments between the two. In the next minute Gavin can’t remember who moved first but next thing he knows he’s being pressed against the center console one arm pinned behind his back by Hank. The lieutenant’s other hand is pressing Gavin’s head into the console as well as he uses his weight to pin Gavin. Hank is yelling in Gavin’s ear but all he can focus on is Hank’s body over his and how rough the man was with him.

Suddenly Hank goes silent.

“Did you just moan?” Hank asked Gavin.

Gavin’s blood ran cold, he couldn’t have? Could he? He did have a kink for bigger strong men throwing him around and roughing him up. Gavin’s ears were flushed with embarrassment but Hank didn’t push off.

“Are you getting off from this? Me roughing you up?” said Hank as his grip tightened and Gavin held back a gasp.

“You’re a real piece of shit Reed.” Hank growled again.

“Then fucking do something about it old man!” Gavin yelled.

That seemed to spark something in Hank who shoved his face into the console, not hard enough to break anything but to get a point across. There was more yelling, man handling and spitting fire until Hank pushed Gavin’s pants and underwear down.

“Fuck you’re getting off from this.” Hank said.

Gavin’s pussy was already wet, steadily growing wetter since Hank threw him over the console. Fuck Gavin would be a liar if he didn’t say he fantasized sometimes about Hank doing this. Roughing him around, having his way with him, Gavin got wetter from the thought.

This was not a sweet and tender loving, there was anger behind this and Gavin was perfectly content. He didn’t give two shits right now about feelings, right now he just wanted Hank to fuck his brains out.

Gavin bit his lip and moaned when he heard a zipper being undone, he gasped when feeling the tip of Hank’s cock press against his pussy. Fuck he was big, Gavin moaned loudly at the thought.

It took some work from Hank and patience to get his large cock inside Gavin who was moaning loudly behind his bitten lip at being stretched open. Once settled in Hank wasted no time slamming his hips hard and fast into Gavin knocking the air out of him.

“Oh fuck!” Gavin yelled throwing his head back, his free hand gripping the center console as Hank fucked into him. 

The lewd sounds of their coupling echoing off the walls of the archive room. There were no words exchanged between them except for the occasional curse. Hank remained quiet as he fucked into Gavin, soon his thrusts were becoming erratic. Gavin could feel that Hank was getting close, luckily he still had half a mind to yell out.

“Fuck pull out!”

Hank thrusted into Gavin a few more times before he pulled away and finished himself off with his hand. Cumming all over Gavin’s ass and back, cursing loudly before he pulled away from Gavin. 

Gavin was hanging onto the center console, catching his breath from the intense sex, he cummed when Hank pulled out. His thoughts came back when he heard the sound of a zipper, the door open and closing. Looking behind just in time to see Hank leave the archive room.

Gavin told himself he shouldn’t be surprised, this was just a quick fuck that meant nothing. Fuck the ache in his chest.


	2. RK1500: Sleepy sex/Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my OC Seven, they're an RK700 so Connor's predecessor. Here's them on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1140725848145666048). They're androgynous and have female genitalia, using the terms vulva/clit to describe it.
> 
> I also have smut artwork of them on my twitter so enjoy.

Before deviancy android didn’t have to go into rest mode, simply standing in their charging station or plugged in was enough. But with new emotions and feelings androids found themselves getting more ‘exhausted.’ Some laid down in a bed purely for the aesthetic purpose of it, to feel more human.

Connor enjoyed resting in a bed each night, especially when he shared it with someone special.

Blinking awake as his processors slowly booted up Connor became aware of the presence nestled in his arms. Spooning the shorter android as they seemed to still be in rest mode. Softly smiling Connor ducked his head into the crook of Seven’s neck and started to pepper it with kisses. The RK700 didn’t stir awake but their LED spun a little faster indicating they were aware of what was happening.

One of Connor’s hands smoothed down their side, pushing the blanket down revealing Seven’s body. They had just worn an oversized shirt and panties to bed, hooking his chin over Seven’s shoulder Connor got a good look at the underwear a smile forming on his lips. The panties were adorable, a light turquoise color with white kittens on them wearing different colored striped hats or bows. To top off the cute design the panties had same color lace on the hem, the underwear simply fitting Seven perfectly. 

The RK700 liked cute things, loved more feminine items. 

Connor’s hand stopped at their hip, rubbing it and feeling the soft lace and material smooth over his hand. Seven shifted a little but stayed ‘asleep’ though their LED was becoming more active. Muffling a chuckle in their hair Connor’s hand dipped down into the panties and started to play with their vulva. Fingers dipping into the soft folds, thumb brushing over Seven’s clit.

That got a soft gasp from Seven as they started to wake up, arching back into Connor’s body as his hand kept teasing them. Seven opened their eyes, one brown and one blue, looking back at Connor. A soft tired smile on their face that Connor couldn’t help but kiss.

“Morning sweetheart.” said Connor when he pulled away from the kiss.

Seven pseudo sighed happily before letting out a gasp when Connor’s fingers pushed inside Seven’s vula. It was easy to stretch the RK700 out as they had a self lubricant features, Connor pulled his hand away using to push his boxers down and guide his cock inside Seven moving the panties to the side. Both androids gasped in pleasure at the contact.

Connor slowly moved his hips into Seven while kissing their neck, humming happily hearing their moans and gasps of pleasure. Seven turned their upper body so they could kiss Connor better, he wrapped an arm around Seven to hold them tighter as he moved his hips faster. Seven broke from the kiss to throw their head back moaning giving Connor a perfect opportunity to bite and kiss their neck.

Connor kept up the slow loving pace of his hips, enjoying the lazy morning sex. After some time he heard Seven whining and pawing at the bed sheets.

“Are you close sweetheart?” Connor said with a teasing hint to it.

They nodded, Connor smirked before moving his hips faster. It didn’t take long for Seven to cum, throwing their head back with a silent moan while they clenched hard and tight around Connor’s cock. Feeling the tightness around his cock pulled his orgasm out filling Seven up with his artificial cum. 

Pulling Seven in for a sloppy kiss which they hummed happily to return, cupping his face in their hands.

“What a wonderful way to wake up.” Seven softly said to Connor, a look of love on their face.


	3. Art: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take some art to make up for the missed days.
> 
> I've been working on a separate writing project that will hopefully be done soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte) if you want to get updates on more writing and fanart.


End file.
